


Step To The Left

by Luki



Series: Out of This World [3]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, POKEMON Detective Pikachu (2019), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-01-20 19:07:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21286697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luki/pseuds/Luki
Summary: In one world, the Tenth Generation escape to a world of heroes.In this reality, they flee to a world of Pokemon.
Series: Out of This World [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1534481
Comments: 278
Kudos: 1944
Collections: Best Fics From Across The Multiverse, Lovely Pieces





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> There is literally NOTHING I won't crossover with KHR I think. I came up with this after watching Detective Pikachu, and hashed out enough for a chapter. Basically what if Tsuna and the others went to a world other than My Hero Academia - one that's also chaotic, but somewhere that their box animals would feel at home.
> 
> Absolutely no Detective Pikachu characters are showing up. I'm only using Rhyme City and it's setting.

In the end, they choose for the box animals.

There are better options. Fuuta’s rankings rate this world about number 5 for everyone’s mutual happiness, but it’s ranked at the top for the box animals. While the rings are easy enough for them to shed, the box animals travelled through time to stay with them. Leaving them behind isn’t an option, but at the same time, taking them to a world that doesn’t have the same level of...tolerance, for fire covered, weapon clad animals is even less suitable. This world is the one Fuuta assures them all, will accept their allies with almost no questions asked.

Tsuna is apprehensive...right up until they arrive at Rhyme City and nearly gets run over by a sentient ball of polluted slime and sees someone riding a fire-clad pony that’s right out of Dino’s dreams.

Creatures of every shape, size and element run rampant in this world, living in harmony with humans. Nobody here will even bat an eye at flame adorned cats or bazooka clad kangaroos. Ryohei immediately takes advantage of this fact, releasing Kangaryuu and vowing that his partner would never be sequestered away again so long as Ryohei has flames to spare, ‘to the extreme!’ The spectacle doesn’t even cause a double take.

Fuuta is truly prophetic. This is definitely the world for them.

* * *

They pay for an extremely cheap hotel and hoard up in the biggest room while Gokudera cracks out a laptop and starts frantically researching their new home.

Evolution apparently took a very strange turn in this world. Rather than animals, creatures called ‘Pokemon’ took their place. Beings that act in a similar capacity to box animals, or flames. They can do insane techniques, love to fight, and may or may not include God in their number.

Gokudera’s face went through a spectacular array of emotions at that revelation. Ryohei’s practically walking on air, and Tsuna has a sinking suspicion that if Vongola luck runs true, he’s going to be fighting God in the near future.

Or maybe Hibari will. Because Hibari is looking the closest to delighted Tsuna has ever seen him at the idea that God might in fact be battle capable.

(He’s still kind of surprised that Hibari came along with them to be honest. The prefect had been perfectly happy to help them escape, but shown no interest in leaving himself...right up until Ryohei mentioned they were going to a world suited for the box animals. Apparently, that concept trumped Namimori).

* * *

The one thing that is consistent throughout all worlds is bureaucracy. While Tsuyoshi drags himself into government buildings to fill out files and applications, the literal hoard of teens find themselves huddled in a cafe, looking up the internet for information on this new world, box animals on their laps or at their feet. Sometimes they get a double take, or an overly enthusiastic kid coming over and asking what kind of Pokemon they have, but they generally get away with saying ‘rare subspecies from our country.’

Gokudera was extremely proud of that line, although Kyoko and Chrome have taken to researching Pokemon so they can try and figure out exactly what Pokemon they’re subspecies of. (Inexplicably, despite ‘normal’ animals never existing, Pokemon are described using animal terms, which does make searching an online Pokedex far easier).

None of them can really be called a perfect match, and they’re definitely going to be relying on suspension of disbelief with the ‘subspecies’ line, but eventually, they find tolerable matches. Natsu will be something called a Littleo, on the grounds that it’s literally a lion cub, while Uri gets a coin toss and christened a Purrloin.

Jiro has the unusual problem of having too many options. Much like their own world, dogs have many breeds here, but eventually Yamamoto decides to go with a dog Pokemon called Rockruff. Kojiro on the other hand, can’t go with his best match because it’s apparently ten times his size. Instead they pick Tailow.

Kangaryuu is definitely causing the most problems. The closest they can find is something called ‘Kangaskhan,’ and even Ryohei looked dubious when he saw the photo. Eventually, they settle on Mienfoo, and let Ryohei’s vibrant enthusiasm make up for the confusion.

Finally, Chrome and Mukuro ends up having the easiest job of all, announcing that Mukurowl is a Noctowl – and is probably the only one of them that could genuinely pass.

As for Hibari, he doesn’t even bother searching. Anyone that asks about Roll and Hibird is merely informed that they are Hibird and Roll, and then attacks them for crowding. Word gets around quickly, and Hibari is left to his own devices. He’s already told Tsuna that he will not be staying in Ryhme, not when it’s the only place he _can’t_ fight in this new world. Tsuna almost pities the Pokemon Hibari will run into in the near future...

* * *

It’s almost frightfully easy to register as citizens of the city, and within a week, they’re moving into a decent sized building right next to a lake, while Hibari grabs the first train ticket out of town.

“I can’t believe a building like this was going for so cheap,” Kyoko says, looking up at the buildings. Gokudera nods, walking out the door and glancing over the lake.

“Neither can I. This is prime real estate. Back home you’d need seven figures or yakuza connections to get a spot like this.”

“Hiieee!” Tsuna shrieks. “We didn’t did we? We just got here!”

Tsuyoshi laughs, tapping one of the windows as he finishes a perimeter sweep. “Relax Tsunayoshi, we got this squeaky clean. Apparently the Pokemon in the lake can be overly friendly, so most businesses don’t want the hassle.”

“How can fancy looking fish be overly friendly?” Chrome asks, and as if answering her question, the lake swelled, and a giant blue alligator crashed onto the lake edge, followed by a tortoise armed with turrets. The two of them ended up running along the lake edge, forcing Ken and Chikusa to frantically jump out of the way.

“Oh,” Chrome notes, as Mukuro quickly tugs her closer. “That’s how.”

* * *

It’s kind of fun, to walk down the street with Natsu on his shoulder. He does get a few odd looks – he keeps hearing the phrase ‘shiny Littleo,’ but nobody stops him. Kyoko however, has started to get wistful at the two of them.

“I kind of feel left out, not having a partner of my own,” she admits, when the two of them stop outside a bakery, watching a group of baby panda-like creatures play across the road. “Everyone here has someone, people keep giving me weird looks.”

Tsuna winces, because he’d kind of been hoping she hadn’t noticed, and Natsu – sensing the tension, quickly crawls into her lap. Kyoko giggles and scratches the cub under the chin, and Tsuna looks up towards the sky.

It does seem to be an issue here. People believe in union and bonds in a way that didn’t exist back home. This city is literally built around the concept. Fuuta is young, so people don’t seem too surprised he hasn’t been given the responsibility, but their school has been designed with the expectation that people will come with an animal partner.

“Well, maybe we can change that,” Tsuna says, intuition pricking up as he glances down the street. Kyoko follows his line of sight, then looks at him with worry.

“But, well, shouldn’t we ask Yamamoto first?”

Tsuna can’t deny she has a point, but when he calls up the restaurant, both are quite surprised to find the man is all for the idea.

“I’ve been considering it myself to be honest,” he explains. “We’re trying to keep a low profile, and not having one is definitely raising eyebrows. Just try and keep it something small. If it works out, Ken, Chikusa and I can maybe bring one home too.”

Both grin in relief, and when the hang up, head straight for ‘Pokemon Shelter’ just down the street. An hour and several forms later, Kyoko walks out with a walking cuddly toy called ‘Teddiursa,’ and Tsuna considers the whole thing a success.

* * *

Everyone adores Kyoko’s new pet. He’s cute, and cuddly, and a little stubborn. Ryohei, insisting that as Kyoko’s partner Teddiursa was responsible for her safety even insisted on taking him out on his training runs. Everyone, including Kyoko, wanted to protest, only to see how excited Teddiursa was about the whole thing, and let him go.

Had they realised the consequences, they might have been more firm about it.

To be fair, the most immediate consequence ended up being quite positive. People and Pokemon took note of the boy going on a quite ‘extreme’ training montage with two Pokemon, and Ryohei was very enthusiastic about explaining he was helping train his sisters Pokemon. A few Tyrogue even start following along, and he adjusts for their legs.

The very next day, the several Tyrogue are waiting outside to join in with the run from the start. Day 3 sees a young Mankey and an actual Mienfoo, and by the start of the next week, Ryohei walks out the door of Takesushi to find several fully evolved fighting Pokemon dumping off much smaller and less evolved Pokemon at his feet.

The word is out. In Rhyme City, there is a human willing to provide species appropriate childcare for young fighting Pokemon, and they are taking advantage.

Granted, Takesushi gets some benefit out of this. The one time anyone even tries to cause trouble outside after a few too many drinks, they find themselves getting thrown into the lake by an over enthusiastic Hitmontop. There’s a dozen Pokemon keeping watch on the place at this point, not willing to risk any loss to their recently obtained ‘me’ time every morning. And certain Pokemon on the training course do seem to get ‘bigger’ quite quickly.

Which led to the more negative consequence.

* * *

So...evolution. It has a very different meaning here. Suddenly all the giant, much less cuddly Pokemon running around makes sense. None of them had really understood why anyone would willingly choose to have some of the larger, more awkward to house Pokemon unless they were trainers.

Unfortunately for Takesushi, the majority of them learn it thanks to Kyoko’s Teddiursa getting very upset at several teenage boys, resulting in her coming through the doors of Takesushi in the arms of a six foot foot tall grizzly.

“The correct term is Ursaring,” Gokudera mutters from where he’s hunched over a laptop, frantically researching yet again. “Good news is, I don’t think he can evolve again.”

“Good, great,” Tsuyoshi snaps. “Now how do we de-evolve him?”

Gokudera looks up with a wince.

“Um...we can’t?”

Tsuyoshi sags, and turns his head to look over at the bear that’s surrounded by the former tenth generation.

“Okay, new rule,” the man announces. “No Pokemon that evolve into something taller than me. Gottit?”

At that moment, the door slams open, and both Ken and Chikusa walk in, Ken grinning like a madman, while Chikusa carries something in his arms.

“Hey, check it out-byon!” he says. “Kaki-pi made a friend! Hey, whose the giant furball?”

Everyone turns to stare at Chikusa, and then down at the lump in his arms. It’s a strange blue animal, adorned with a lily pad.

“Kufufu, is that the Lotad you’ve been trying to feed all week?” Mukuro chuckles, though Tsuna notices the teen is quickly edging himself to be out of Tsuyoshi’s reach.

Chikusa nods, and as one, everyone turns to Gokudera, whose frantically typing.

“...Four foot, eleven,” he announces. “We’re clear.”

* * *

Regardless of Lotad’s acceptability, Yamamoto is still very reluctant to let any new Pokemon enter the building. This stance doesn’t change when Mukuro – apparently deciding that ‘sharing’ a Pokemon isn’t enough – brings home a literal GHOST.

“How is this even legal?” Kyoko asks, staring at the ball that’s grinning at her. It’s called a Ghastly, and Tsuna already knows that’s precisely why Mukuro picked it. The fact that it’s a ghost was just a bonus.

“Gokudera?” Yamamoto asks, the teen already flicking to the website, Takeshi over his shoulder.

“Less than five feet,” he offers, and then looks up, obvious want on his face. Tsuna already knows he’s desperate to study it.

“See?” Mukuro says. “Plus, Ghastly’s already dead, so we won’t need to walk it or feed it. It’s perfect.”

“Pretty sure that’s not how it works,” Takeshi offers with a strained smile. Mukuro just shrugs and walks into the living area, the ball of sentient regret following him with a terrifying cackle.

Five minutes later, Ken shows up with a ball of pink goo, and given the earlier arrival, nobody can find the effort to even debate keeping ‘Ditto.’

Which, Tsuna quickly realises, was the whole point of Mukuro arriving first.

* * *

Now, while Hibari had come to this world with the rest of them, he’d left their sight the second he heard he could legally collect cute, cuddly animals that liked to fight in televised death matches. Every now and then they get a postcard featuring something far too fluffy for the amount of teeth it’s showing to let them know exactly how far he’s travelled.

This however, is the first time he’s sent them a postcard with a date and time, announcing some kind of Pokemon League tournament. Thankfully, Ryohei and Gokudera are interested enough in Pokemon for them to have an idea of exactly what this is, and on the day, switch on the TV for the correct channel.

And there he is. Hibari, in all his psychotic glory, looking slightly out of place in his shirt and dress trousers among all the brightly coloured trainers. Roll and Hibird each have a shoulder, and look no worse for wear. His opponent sends a Pokeball flying, and out comes-

It’s a dinosaur. Tsuna has no clue what kind of Pokemon it might be pretending to be, but come on, that’s a freaking DINOSAUR. What the hell happened to this planet?

Hibari on the other hand, doesn’t look the least bit intimidated. He doesn’t even throw his Pokeball, but merely presses the button on the front, releasing a small, blue and white, squirrel.

“Awww,” Kyoko squeals from Ursaring’s lap. “It’s adorable.”

“That’s a Pachirisu,” Gokudera explains. “I guess it’s got an elemental edge, but that’s still not a great choice. Not like the demon to make that mistake.”

The Pachirisu looks like it agrees. It looks up at it’s opponent, gapes, and looks back at it’s trainer. Hibari merely nods, and Pachirisu slowly turns it’s head back. The squirrel is absolutely terrified.

Oddly enough, Tsuna isn’t. He has a sinking feeling he knows exactly how this is going to turn out.

Five minutes later, he’s proven right, and the inhabitants of Takesushi are all gaping in shock.

“Holy crap.”

“Extreeeeeme.”

“Did...I didn’t think a Pachirisu could do that.”

“I don’t think anyone knew Pachirisu could do that,” Tsuna offers. Judging from the look of the ref to the side, that was a new one for this world.

Pachirisu on the other hand, is jumping up and down in delight, before turning 180 degrees and jumping into Hibari’s arms. Everyone tenses in fear, but Hibari merely pats the critter on the head, and returns it to the Pokeball before the next fight.

Hibari’s entire collection of Pokemon are adorable. And they wipe the floor with every single match, regardless of stats or elemental weakness.

A week later, Hibari sends them the trophy, and Yamamoto clears off an entire shelf in the restaurant.

No doubt, Hibari will be sending a lot more of these.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to get this finished for the New Year...but it went and took a life of it's own and went off on it's own tangent, so you get an extra chapter. Enjoy!

The day Hayato walks through the door with a brown, long eared, Pokemon in his arms, Yamamoto puts his foot down.

“Oh no, don’t even think it,” he warns, pointing a finger at the teen and the brown bundle of fur. “You have Uri, put that back.”

Gokudera scowls. “Chikusa has a pre-Kappa. Mukuro and Ken have actual UMA’s. This isn’t a partner, she’s an experiment.”

He raises the creature up like he’s in the Lion King, and she gives a yowl in greeting. Tsuna really isn’t great at identifying Pokemon, but he’s pretty sure that’s an Eevee. He’s spotted Gokudera researching them during their lunch break on occasion. That and something called Clefairy, but he’s not surprised Hayato went for the cat-dog-bunny-thing. Deep down, he probably just wants a partner he can pet without them trying to claw his face off.

“I say yes to this, and then next thing I know Ryohei’s bringing home that Snorlax he keeps talking about,” Tsuyoshi argues. “Or Takeshi decides he needs a trio and adopts the stray Rockruff he thinks I don’t know he’s feeding on the sly.”

“Oh come on!” Gokudera says. “I can give her to Fuuta in a few years, and then we don’t have to worry about more strange Pokemon showing up.”

Tsuyoshi growls, and actually comes out of the kitchen to grab the fluffy creature.

“I’m taking this back to the shelter,” he says, carefully cradling the confused Eevee in his arms as he storms for the door. “This isn’t happening!”

“But-”

“Not. Happening!”

Taken aback by Tsuyoshi’s flat refusal, Gokudera is left almost frozen, blinking in shock at the closing door, before he turns to look at Tsuna is helpless dismay. Tsuna just busies himself with cleaning dishes.

It doesn’t matter how cute the thing was, Tsuyoshi’s clearly at his limit, and Tsuna isn’t going to be the one who rocks the boat.

* * *

Two hours later, they’re all helping Gokudera through his slump, when the door opens, and the Eevee shuffles inside. Uri looks peeved, but Gokudera is grinning and speaking about all the research he can get done now, and Tsuna takes the opportunity to slip out to ask Tsuyoshi why he changed his mind.

He gets his answer when he reaches the kitchen, and finds the man preparing tomorrow’s ingredients, while a** sword** floats around his frame.

“Um-” Tsuna splutters, and Tsuyoshi looks up, defeat on his face.

“He’s a Honedge, and that place is terrifyingly persuasive,” he says. “I’d rather not talk about it.”

Tsuna nods and heads upstairs.

* * *

For all that Tsuyoshi seems upset he got talked into bringing a Pokemon home, he’s started to smile more, and really seems to be fond of the Honedge. The Pokemon never leaves his side, and Tsuyoshi never thinks to ask him to. He also seems less worried about more Pokemon entering the building, though he does in fact, strongly encourage them all to consider water types they can keep in the lake outside if they must insist on bringing another animal inside. Ryohei has taken to bringing in his students for breakfast every morning, but hasn’t actually adopted one for good, and seems quite happy to remain on a part-time basis.

Tsuna on the other hand, has no hobby to deter his family. While Fuuta is interested, he’s still trying to rank exactly which Pokemon is a good choice for him, and traditionally, wont get one until he’s at least ten, and no matter how much Tsuna insists he’s happy with just Natsu, both Takeshi and Hayato seem to think he should add to the ranks.

(Hayato because Tsuna should never go without, and Takeshi because that Rockruff has been making love heart eyes at Jiro all week, and he’ll have a justifiable defence if Tsuna comes home with something).

And that’s how he finds himself in the Pokemon Rescue, storm and rain at his side, while Kyoko coos in all of the pens. Natsu is balanced on his shoulder, looking as happy to be there as Tsuna himself. Every now and then he’ll peer into a pen, and then turn up his nose.

“Oh, Tsuna, they say this one’s called a Bulbasaur! Isn’t it adorable?”

It is. But while it might be a plant, it’s also a dinosaur, and that brings up memories of the Future that wasn't. And he’s seen enough plant Pokemon to know that this one will probably get pretty damn big when it starts flowering.

“Hey, what about this little guy? He’s a Pikachu.”

Natsu growls and shudders, so Tsuna shakes his head.

“Nope.”

Kyoko pouts in Natsu’s direction, and then turns back to the pens, before her eyes light up.

“Okay, then what about an actual Littleo?” she asks. They’ve got one in the other room."

Natsu actually whimpers at that, and Tsuna winces.

“That doesn’t seem like a good idea.”

“But-”

Natsu starts kneading his claws into Tsuna's shoulder.

“Absolutely not,” Tsuna insists, watching Natsu give an approving nod, releasing his grip, and Kyoko sags in defeat.

“Fine. Why don’t you have a look on your own. I’m going to take Ursaring and go say hi to the Teddiursa.”

Her partner immediately picks her up and the two wander down the hall. Tsuna waves them away, and turns to see Gokudera and Yamamoto both completely enamoured with a few fox type Pokemon – Gokudera babbling on about kitsune requirements while Yamamoto just loves petting any Pokemon that will let him, and sags over a pen holding…

Well he’s not actually sure. But it’s got a paintbrush for a tail, so it’s probably asking for trouble.

“You look a little overwhelmed.”

“Hieee!”

Tsuna shrieks and jumps up, hands waving. The Rescue employee immediately back pedals.

“Oh, I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to startle you,” they say. “I just wanted to know if you needed any help?”

Tsuna winces, and rubs the back of his head.

“I-I’m sorry,” he says. “My family have been encouraging me to get a Pokemon, and I’m not really sure if there’s anything here that fits.”

Understandably, the employee’s flit to the very unique creature on Tsuna’s shoulder, and he laughs nervously.

“Um, in addition to Natsu here,” he explains. “We seem to have a lot of Pokemon around us. I live at the Takesushi restaurant, and it-”

“Oh, yes, of course!” the employee says, immediately lighting up. “I’ve heard all about it. The impromptu fighting daycare even trended on Chatter a few weeks ago.”

Tsuna flushes red. He remembers that. School had been _so_ embarrassing, he’d practically hidden behind Kyoko’s Ursaring the whole day.

“Well, I can certainly help you find the perfect Pokemon for your life,” the employee laughs, and scratches Natsu under the chin. The lion purrs in satisfaction. “I take it this guy gets final approval.”

“Oh, definitely,” Tsuna agrees. “Natsu comes first.”

“I guess the next question, is what are you looking for?” they ask. “If you’d like a companion for Natsu, we have several cat types, including-”

Natsu growls, and Tsuna shakes his head.

“We already have another cat, and Natsu doesn’t always get along with them. A dog would probably be a bad idea too.”

“Okay, we can work around that,” the employee assures him. “If you want a good fit for the restaurant, we have several water types? We might even have a few fighting types if you want someone who fits in with your routine, or even a few that are really more lap Pokemon, if Natsu wants to be the more dominant.”

Tsuna sighs.

“I don’t need a fighting Pokemon. I don’t even need a lap Pokemon. I just need something low maintenance that doesn’t cause chaos every day. Do you have any Pokemon that are no good for anything? Like a Pokemon goldfish?”

To his surprise, the shelter volunteer starts laughing.

“Oh, one of those huh?” she says. “Well, Goldeen are actually pretty useful, but – come with me, we always end up with at least _one_ in the tank.”

She ends up leading him to a large aquarium, filled with strange looking fish, and points out a bright red fish is swimming quite poorly in a small separate one.

“Here you go; a Magikarp,” she explains. “Worthless fighter, poor swimmer, and completely inedible. Normally they just live in the lakes, but this one was born in captivity.”

Tsuna walks closer, leaning over the top of the glass. The Magikarp, noticing his audience, quickly bobs to the top of the tank, and Tsuna tentatively strokes the smooth scales emerging from the water. He’s relatively certain the fish is smiling.

“Is this tank big enough for him?”

“Well, no. This is a display tank” the volunteer continues. “But you live next to a lake right? The set up of a water tunnel into your home from a natural water source is fairly easy to set up. Besides, it’s a Magikarp – they really don’t need much space unless they evolve, which you don’t want to do.”

Natsu is trying to lean over, quite enamoured by the colours, and is making a happy purring sound. He’s certainly not protesting the choice.

In conclusion, it’s a brightly coloured fish that will make a great mascot for Takesushi, but wont cause Natsu to get jealous or expect anything from Tsuna other than food and maybe the odd head pat.

Tsuna grins, and pats the fish on the head.

“I’ll take him!”

* * *

Gokudera goes an alarming shade of white when Tsuna shows them the Pokemon he picked, but when Tsuna tries to pry, he merely splutters something about how a creature ‘so worthless is unworthy of the Tenth’ and Tsuna writes it off as Gokudera’s usual megalomania.

The shelter really go above and beyond to help them with the Magikarp, but Tsuna’s starting to realise that’s a thing in this city – if it’s to help a Pokemon, there are no hoops people won’t jump through. The Magikarp ends up with it’s own personal tank just under Hibari’s trophy shelf (now hosting two more trophies, and oddly enough, a ribbon from from something called a ‘Cool Contest’). However, there’s also a water tunnel knocked through a wall, only to be dug into the ground and released into the lake outside. Tsuna’s Magikarp has a small tracker hooked to it’s fin, so it’s the only one that can open up the flap and allow entry whenever it’s ready to come inside. He seems quite happy with the arrangement, and doesn’t seem to require more from Tsuna that a happy pat in the morning and a handful of Pokemon pellets in the evening. He even lets Chikusa’s Lotad join him for a paddle every now and then. Even Tsuyoshi seems proud of his choice.

“Finally, one of you brought home something harmless,” he cheers, and then finds himself having to pat Gokudera on the back as the teen chokes on his drink.

Oh, and three days after the installation was complete, Yamamoto went to baseball practice with Kojiro in the air, and two dogs chasing at his heels.

* * *

While he knows it’s pointless, Tsuna does sometimes find himself worrying about Hibari. Rationally, he knows he should be worrying more about the poor, innocent souls in Hibari’s way, but it’s a thing now. His postcards and odd trophy delivery are the only notifications they get that the Cloud is still alive and kicking multiple asses across the continent.

Right up until one morning, when Tsuyoshi’s Honedge brings him the paper (watching the sword try and steal it away from Jiro, Rockruff, Eevee, Lotad and occasionally Ghastly is usually high entertainment), and the man does a very accurate impression of someone having a heart attack.

Because Hibari is on the front page. Something pink and fluffy at his side, tonfa in hand, polished dress shoe on someone’s head, and a lot of very confused looking police standing behind him.

It takes them a while to make it through the article, but loosely summarised, their order-loving, ex-prefect, had somehow managed to stumble on a criminal organisation, that may or may not have tried to steal one of his Pokemon. Hibari, in typical fashion, had hunted down said organisation, and punished them appropriately.

By beating up every single one of them, and letting his Pokemon demolish their headquarters.

They all start sad laughing when they find the only quote provided when some brave reporter dared ask Hibari what had brought him to this decision.

“They were crowding.”

* * *

So now there’s some medal of honour from the city that is now free of a criminal organisation also on the shelf, but the next postcard Tsuna receives shows that’s not the only acquisition Hibari accumulated.

Because there are men in the background. All dressed in black and sporting pompadours. The one in the centre looks very familiar, and Tsuna suddenly realises it’s because it’s the same man Hibari was stepping on in the newspaper photo.

Tsuna makes the mistake of searching for information online, and discovered Hibari has somehow, inadvertently, become something of an idol in the Pokemon training ranks. To his horror, there's _official_ merchandise – because people in this world are apparently willing to pay good money to wake up to Hibari looming over their beds – a fear so prevalent in Namimori it was a legally recognised _phobia_. He’s seen an honest to god _plush_ pre-order...which he may have bought, because it’s both creepy and cute, and Chrome’s birthday is coming up and she will _love it_.

And then, there were the _fan clubs_. Most prominently, ‘Club Namimori,’ which appears to be the pompadour men. Their website is essentially a shrine to their new God – who, after destroying their false purpose in life, gave them a new one. To bring true order to the world of Pokemon by enforcing the laws of the world, rather than causing chaos.

They’ve also all started catching cute and fluffy Pokemon, and the member’s page has a lot of selfies with Pokemon also sporting pompadours and saccharine names liked ‘Igglybuff.’

(Although given that the Pokemon Hibari seems to be showing off the most in his postcards is a Wigglytuff, that also sports a pompadour, who Hibari has referred to on several occasions as ‘Kusakabe,’ perhaps that’s not so strange).

* * *

All things considered, the former Vongola have settled pretty well into this new world. History remains the mutually worst subject for obvious reasons, but otherwise, school is about the same as it was in their own world, and the rules and laws aren’t all that different. They’ve really managed to become a part of the city, without too many hiccups.

To be honest, their biggest fear was that the Pokemon of the world would be the ones to call them out. While their box animals might be able to pass, from what research Gokudera has gleamed, most of them are smart enough to realise that they’re not.

However, other than a few double takes and suspicious looks, the Pokemon of Ryhme city seem happy enough to let the box animals be. Perhaps it would be different if they were outside the city and trying to compete in battles (for all the records they’ve seen, Hibari has never once used Roll in an official match), but here, they’re seen as ordinary, fellow, animal-type citizens. Even their own adopted Pokemon have taken really well to sharing a home with them – though Uri is currently undergoing a feline civil war with Gokudera’s Eevee, who has taken after the Italian and giving absolutely no quarter.

In fact, after a year in this city with no serious issues, Tsuna is almost ready to say that the past, and all that’s implied with it, is now dead and buried for them. This is a new life, and one with no looking back.

Then they get a pair of teens in one evening. Tsuna vaguely remembers them coming in on a semi-regular basis, along with their Pokemon, a Charmeleon and a Glaceon, but hasn’t seen them since before he obtained Magikarp.

They in fact, seem quite amused as the tank, and deliberately choose a table close to it. Tsuna’s intuition goes haywire at that fact, and quickly insists on serving their table. He’s really hoping that jab was at something local, and that these two are not, in fact, a pair of hitman contracted to extract the missing Tenth back home, but if they are, he’ll at least be able to hold them back long enough for everyone to prep.

Drink orders go fine, and he almost lets himself relax. Until he brings them over and feels his intuition twitch again. But this time, he knows exactly why.

One of the teens is viciously tapping on the tank, while the Glaceon is being encouraged to pounce up on it. Tsuna can already see where the tank is getting iced over from it getting overexcited, and Magikarp looks terrified, huddled in the top left corner, as far away from the threats as he can get. Which doesn’t help, because the other teen has decided to practice his aim, throwing small torn pieces of napkin at the top of the tank. They’re hardly dangerous, but fast moving projectiles landing in the one spot you have safe cannot be relaxing.

“Stop that, both of you!” he insists, somewhat aghast that people would misbehave so much in a restaurant. He also glares at the Glaceon, which is looking at him in confusion.

“Please, get down,” he directs specifically at the Pokemon. It obeys, but then glances over at it’s partner, who scoffs.

“Hey, she’s only playing,” he insists, hastily sweeping up the last remnants of the napkin and shoving it in his pocket. “We’re practically doing you a favour, all of this will help him level up.”

The Magikarp, who had relaxed once the teens had stopped, swims into the centre of his tank, but flinches when they turn to stare at him again.

“Arceus, Magikarps are such a bitch to train,” the other one mutters. “Especially when you can’t fight them. Why would anyone have one in Ryhme?”

Tsuna flushes red, slightly embarrassed.

“He’s mine,” he explains. “And I think he’s perfect for me.”

The first teen cackles.

“Seriously?” he says. “I thought you had that cool Littleo subspecies?”

“He can have more than one if he wants,” Chrome says from behind him. Tsuna’s grateful for the support, but the teens just look amused.

“Let me guess, it was easier to get a Magikarp rather than what you really wanted, right? Thought you could train it up?”

“What, no!” Tsuna insists.

“Hey, c’mon man, lets be honest here,” the second teens says with a laugh. “Nobody gets a Magikarp because they want a _Magikarp_. It’s the placeholder till it evolves. No shame in admitting it.”

“Yeah, even Magikarps know they’re useless,” says the first, rapping the tank again and smirking as the fish flees to the furthest end of the tank. “Can’t fight with em, can’t eat em, can’t even ‘surf’ with them. It’s literally worthless.”

Tsuna feels his eyes start to turn orange. He literally does not care.

The two teens yelp and jerk back when Tsuna slams his hands down on the table in front of them, a hairs breadth from dying will.

“Get out,” he orders.

They look at him in utter shock, and Tsuna desperately tries to keep his forehead from igniting. He hasn’t come this close to releasing his flames since he came here, but he won’t let them spew filth about the Magikarp, who has been nothing but affectionate and easygoing since he brought it home..

“Who cares if my Magikarp can’t come out with me, or fight, or do that surf thing?” he snaps. “I would never want to eat him, I always come home every day to see him, Pokemon don’t fight in this city, and I can swim on my own. All I need from Magikarp is for him to be Magikarp!”

“But...it’s useless.”

Tsuna’s fists clench.

“Nobody is useless.”

By this point, Natsu has jumped onto his shoulder, and is growling ominously. The two teens raise themselves from their chairs, the Charmeleon and Glaceon both stepping in front of them, only to freeze as Ursaring rumbles into the room, a rather stony faced Kyoko at his side. When they glance over into the kitchen, the Honedge is practically vibrating at Tsuyoshi’s side, and they suddenly realise there’s an awful lot of small, but particularly motivated Pokemon inside this building.

“Dude, let’s go,” the first says, stuffing his hands in his pockets and trying to move around Tsuna. “This aint worth the trouble.”

Tsuna lets him past, and that gives the second courage to follow, scoffing as he leaves.

“Yeah, try and do someone a favour. You’re either stupid or crazy, brat.”

Tsuna doesn’t let himself react, glaring at them until they’ve walked out the door, and then pulls his flames back from the brink. To his surprise, quite a few of the patrons are looking at him with pride, and even his family look pleased.

But that’s nothing compared to Magikarp. When he turns to make sure the fish hasn’t been too upset, Tsuna swears he’s crying. Which is impossible because he’s submerged in water, but it definitely looks like he is.

“I’m so sorry, partner,” he soothes, walking to the tank. Magikarp immediately jumps to the surface and rumbles as Tsuna pats his shiny scales. “Don’t you listen to them, you’re absolutely perfect the way you are.”

Okay, now he’s _definitely_ crying. Tsuna makes a point to give him an extra portion of pellets to make up for it.

Just then, they hear a couple of yells, quickly followed by a heavy splash, and Ryohei bursts into laughter, running to the window.

“Looks like my Extreme friend Machamp heard them insulting our buddy, to the Extreme,” he announces. “He’s showing them the error of their ways.”

The patrons all burst into good natured laughter, and Tsuna is caught off guard when the Magikarp starts to make a glugging sound. For a moment, he’s terrified the fish has somehow forgot to breath and is now drowning, before his intuition nods him to the right conclusion.

“Are you laughing?”

The Magikarp just keeps making the noise, closing it’s eyes for a brief moment, before swimming back down into the tank, looking far happier than he’d been a few minutes ago. Tsuna grins, and goes to get the pellets as his reward for being so brave.

Honestly, he doesn't know why they were being so mocking to a defenceless fish. As far as Tsuna is concerned, Magikarp is the perfect Pokemon - why on earth would he need him to evolve into a bigger, fancier fish? 

He sighs. They might be fully integrated now, but people in this world really have strange values.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So - I had 3 plot points I wanted to raise, but NO CLUE how to link them. Eventually I just through plotting out the window and let my brain try and figure out something that resembled sense just so I could tie this wip up and complete it. Enjoy!

‘_I will be arriving in Rhyme in two weeks. Expect company during my visit.’_

It’s nearly a full year since they’ve arrived in Rhyme City, when Hibari sends them yet another trophy, and a letter consisting of two sentences. Apparently, their wayward Cloud has made his way around the continent and will be returning in the next few weeks for a _visit_.

Tsuna doesn’t think a five letter word has ever looked so ominous in his life. What is Hibari planning? Is he tired of training and wants an actual battle of his own? Has he heard about Takesushi’s growing hoard and wants to dump some of his own collection on them? What does he mean by company?

Amazingly, no one in his family seems to think it’s ominous at all.

“It’ll be Extremely good to him again!” Ryohei insists, when he returns with his devoted students. “I want to see how powerful his Pokemon have become after training.”

His baby entourage look equally excited, and Tsuna turns to get help elsewhere, to no avail.

“His Pokemon are so cute, I can’t wait to see them!”

“Kufufufu...perhaps he can tell me more about the political situation outside this city. I’ve been getting bored – some minor world domination could be fun.”

“It’ll be great to have everyone back together again.”

“We can handle that stupid prefect Tsuna! Eevee can totally take on anything that idiot throws at us.”

Tsuna looks helplessly over at the only rational member of the group, but their guardian just shrugs.

“Guess I’ll order more fish,” is Tsuyoshi’s only comment.

Tsuna just whines, and when Magikarp jumps to the top of the tank in panic, gives him a few pellets.

“Don’t worry, he’s not at any risk to you,” Tsuna attempts to soothe, but looks over the motley group of companions the group has accumulated, thinks about how many Pokemon he knows Hibari has, and seriously wonders if the building will still be standing in two weeks.

* * *

Oddly enough, when two weeks arrives, it’s not Hibari that arrives, but his fan club. When he wanders home after school with Gokudera and Yamamoto and their Pokemon, Tsuna gets deja vu for when they reach the restaurant and find a hoard of suit clad men all hanging around outside. It only takes a second to recognise them – the pompadours and the number of fluffy and/or pink Pokemon hanging around them is distinctive. However, the second they spot Tsuna, they all stand to attention – some of them even saluting.

“Welcome Mr. Small Animal sir!” they all greet, and at his side, Yamamoto bursts into laughter while Gokudera’s face goes through every shade of red in about 3 seconds before yelling at the disrespect. Since Tsuna is pretty well versed in how Hibari’s brain works (and honestly, he’s been called far worse), he knows the greeting is well meant.

“Is Hibari inside?” he asks, dreading the answer, and one man steps forward. It’s the guy Hibari pounded into the ground in a news article.

“I’m afraid not, he says with a happy grin – the weird, round pink Pokemon at his side making a clapping motion. “We’re here to start the groundwork for his visit. He said to come and make tribute here first.”

“Tribute?” Gokudera says, ears pricking up and stepping just to the front of Tsuna. The man nods, and the crowd parts, to reveal a Pangoro carrying a large box.

“It’s the Boss’s last two trophies, all his prize money from the most recent tournaments, and a device he, ah, collected, from my previous employers,” the man explains.

Gokudera is immediately in front of the box, lifting up the lid and checking the contents. Whatever he sees has him practically squealing.

“Where did he get his hands on a Pokemon-Transporter?”

“A what?” Tsuna asks, and squeaks when Gokudera rounds on him.

“It’s a teleporter!” he says, with stars in his eyes. “It uses some kind of tech to transfer full pokeballs and the Pokemon inside to another location. The scientific ramifications are amazing, I’ve wanted to study one ever since I got here, but they’re incredibly restricted.”

Tsuna just nods as Gokudera goes into a long rant about the missed opportunities caused by the Pokemon obsession rather than the advancement of society, and heads inside.

* * *

Tsuyoshi, true to form, handles the influx of would-be gangsters with the grace of a Namimori native, and doesn’t even bat an eye, allowing them to lug the box upstairs. In return, Hibari’s minions are polite, respectful, and quickly win Tsuna over when their only reaction to Magikarp is to give him a few scratches near his top fin.

“We used to only value Pokemon if they were powerful, but Boss taught us the error of our ways,” the leader – who earlier introduced himself as Keith – explains. “All Pokemon are powerful, there are only weak trainers. Aint that right Jigglypuff?”

His Pokemon squeaks something in reply, and grabs a piece of sushi from Keith’s plate. Kyoko and Chrome watch it with amusement, having arrived after the men had made themselves at home.

“Why is Hibari visiting now?” Kyoko asks. “He didn’t give many details in his letter.”

Keith gives a non-committal shrug, though his eyes look shifty.

“Our boss said he needed to come to Rhyme City to figure something out. It’s very hush hush. He’s still talking to someone for approval.”

Talking, or _ Hibari _ talking? There’s a very brutal difference. Hopefully it won’t end up on the front page this time. Eventually someone is going to connect Hibari with this restaurant, and as much as Gokudera and Mukuro might miss their violent breed of chaos, Tsuna is really enjoying the civilian life.

His intuition spikes, and he sighs in frustration. Better make sure Natsu’s always at his side.

* * *

Three days later, five minutes from Takesushi, and his intuition has him jumping to the side as a giant black snake lunges from an alleyway.

“Hieee!”

Tsuna squeals, tripping over his feet and darting out of range. Natsu, a fixture on his shoulder, immediately whimpers and tries to hide in his hoodie, while other people scatter away, leaving the street fairly bare. The snake hisses but doesn’t follow, as a man walks from the alley.

It’s been a while, but Tsuna remembers enough from his Mafia training to recognise ‘goon’ when he sees one.

“Afternoon,” the man says, adjusting the red leather jacket with some odd symbol etched on pocket. “You be Tsunayoshi Sawada?”

“Um...yes?” Tsuna offers, and the goon grins, and the snake waves its red tipped tail even as Natsu growls in his direction.

“We have a mutual acquaintance,” he explains. “A certain Kyoya Hibari?”

Oh great…

His reaction needs no additional words, and the snake starts to coil up.

“I need you to take a message to him-”

He snaps his fingers, and the snake lunges. However, Tsuna has ran from far scarier, and dives out of the way of the fangs once more. The jostling has Natsu poking his head back up, making eye contact with his owner – panicked, but certain.

Tsuna nods, and allows the lion to jump down and face the snake. Back home, he’d never do this for something so minor – but Gokudera has been experimenting with the box animal’s limits here, trying to ensure they were never too powerful to stand out, and discovered something interesting. There’s something about this reality that weakens their abilities, or as Kyoko had put it, ‘dialled them down to normal.’ Uri’s disintegration is a lot less potent, Kangaryuu’s healing quality takes longer, and Kojiro sometimes makes people fall asleep rather than slow them down. Their owners actually have to step up and channel their flames into them to get their usual levels of competence. Natsu is no different.

Natsu roars – and the man’s jaw drops as his Pokemon suddenly freezes in place, petrifying where it stands.

“Wha-Seviper!” the goon yells in horror. “What is this? Did you kill him?”

No, Tsuna thinks in relief. It’s temporary. While Natsu can still harmonise matter, it doesn’t last here without Tsuna’s aid. Whatever he transmutes will return to it’s original form in about 15-30 minutes. So he has absolutely no issues letting Natsu let off some steam so they can get away without issue.

The goon is at his Pokemon’s side, brushing his hand over the rock. His hand is shaking as he reveals a pokeball – and sags in relief when the Pokemon vanishes inside. Then, he turns to face Tsuna, all earlier amusement gone from his face.

“Oh...you’re going to pay for that,” he growls, and steps forward ominously.

Natsu turns back to Tsuna, who shakes his head and gestures for the lion to return. He jumps onto Tsuna’s shoulder, and the teen starts looking for a good exit as the man raises his hand for a punch.

He doesn’t get to finish. There’s a dangerous rumbling, Tsuna almost thinks he hears piano – and the goon suddenly gets trampled under the giant hooves of a Clydesdale horse, that takes a shocking amount of glee in dancing on their target’s spine. Tsuna steps out of the way in case the horse wants a second act, and sees someone jumping off the creatures back.

“Hibari,” Tsuna says weakly. He really shouldn’t be surprised at all.

“Small animal,” he greets, and turns to look at his attacker with a frustrated scowl. “These ones have been notorious for crowding. It’s getting irritating to snuff them out.”

“Oh, you’ve dealt with them before?” Tsuna asks, as if he doesn’t already know the answer.

Hibari frowns. “Seems everywhere I go, there’s another batch of herbivores that require biting to death.”

Tsuna can only nod, and flinches as Hibari throws all of his attention back on him.

“Tell me Small Animal, has Club Namimori arrived at Takesushi?”

“Hiee-uh...yes?”

Hibari smiles, and waves a hand towards the large horse that’s been watching them.

“Good. Come, Dino.”

Tsuna immediately trips on air, and has to roll to avoid the horses hooves yet again as he follows his master home.

‘_Dino?’ _his mind wails.

* * *

Turns out. Hibari’s nicknames are a _ thing _ . Anyone else, Tsuna would think he’d just gotten lonely – but it’s _ Hibari _. Maybe he’s just really bad at remembering people’s names and wanted a reminder?

Once Dino-the-Mudsdale is settled outside Takesushi, and Hibari has been reunited with his newbie cult – who all but Keith remain outside - he unleashes the six pokeballs at his hip. Roll immediately flocks to the side of a green and white hedgehog, Kusakabe-the-pompadour-Wigglytuff flanks Hibari, and the rest start circling Takesushi’s own herd. To Tsuna’s immediate panic, Hibari and Kusakabe makes a beeline for Magikarp’s tank...but he merely watches the fish for a few moments, and then scratches the top scales when the Pokemon breaches the surface for a closer look.

“This is yours, Small Animal?” he asks, and Tsuna blinks in surprise.

“Uh, yeah. How did you know?”

Hibari’s lips twitch upwards, but he doesn’t answer. Behind them, Kyoko and Chrome are kneeling next to a very familiar Pachirisu.

“You are just the cutest thing!” Kyoko squeals.

“Cute, but deadly,” Chrome agrees, rubbing the fur on her head. The Pachirisu seems quite happy with the attention, leaning into the girl’s hand. The Pokemon is even tapping her foot in joy.

“Whose a good Pachirisu?” Kyoko singsongs. “Whose a good Pachirisu?”

“Not Pachirisu,” Hibari interrupts, and the two girls look up.

“Huh?”

“I-pin,” Hibari corrects, and the Pachirisu immediately looks his way, and both Kyoko and Chrome half melt.

“Oh,” Kyoko says.

“She’d be honoured,” Chrome admits, and the Pachirisu looks quite proud.

Closer to the door, Ryohei and Ryohei-the-Scorbunny are also getting along like a house on fire, with the rabbit giving practice kicks towards both him and Kangaryuu.

“Such an Extreme warrior!” Ryohei exclaims. “And excellent taste in bandages!”

The rabbit paws at his nose and purrs something illegible, but seems just as taken as the boxer.

Gokudera however, is currently staring at his own namesake – something called a Skitty, a bright pink feline Hibari had pointed at with a simple ‘Hayato’ - who is currently trying to entice Uri to play while his Eevee is pawing the tail of the cat-like creature. Uri is definitely not amused, but hasn’t brought out her claws yet.

“I have mixed feelings about this,” he mutters, and glances over at Yamamoto, who is kneeling on the floor, scratching the belly of ‘Takeshi,’ a Sylveon. “And how the hell did he get _that_ evolution? I would have put money on an Umbreon!”

Yamamoto laughs. “Oh come on Gokudera, nobody loves his partners more than Hibari. Isn’t that right, Takeshi?”

The Sylveon yowls in glee, their back leg kicking from the belly scratch. From a table at the window, with Hibird and Kojiro nestled in his hair, and Keith sitting opposite him, Fuuta is scribbling down some kind of ranking.

“Hibari is ranked number five in the region for trainer who loves his Pokemon,” he offers.

“Still, aren’t you only supposed to have six at a time?” Yamamoto asks, quickly standing up. “Counting the horse outside, don’t you have one too many?”

Keith immediately stands up.

“You can’t limit our boss by the rules of others!” he insists. “He can possess as many as he likes. He will not cast any aside.”

Hibari smirks and heads back towards them, only pausing to scoop up both hedgehogs in his arms, and settling them on the counter, where Tsuyoshi is watching the reunion with amused eyes.

“It’s an irritating rule, the six,” he explains. “Herbivores have been complaining about Hibird and Roll for months, but they’ve been doing more crowding since I retrieved Tsunayoshi.”

Instinctively, Tsuna’s eyes flit down to the green and white hedgehog, and then back at Hibari. All things considered, there were worse Pokemon Hibari could have named after him. Not the first time somebody compared him to a hedgehog – he should probably be grateful it’s not a hamster.

Wait-

“Retrieved Tsunayoshi?” Tsuna asks. “Don’t you mean caught?”

Keith starts chuckling, and Tsuna’s heart sags when Hibari smirks. ‘Tsunayoshi’ also looks far to smug for a walking plant.

“Some herbivores decided to crowd my Pokemon. I educated them on that futility.”

“It was a minor Team Rocket cell,” Keith explains, as if that means anything to Tsuna (though given how Gokudera and Fuuta both hum and nod, he can make a good estimation). Don’t know how they found a minor legendary, but Tsunayoshi is far better off with the boss.

Hibari nods. “I relieved Tsunayoshi from another agency. They did not approve, and I have had to bite them to death several times. I expect them to come crowding again shortly.”

That has Tsuyoshi looking up from his work in the kitchen.

“Wait, you didn’t lead them _here_, did you?”

Hibari raises an eyebrow.

“I did tell you to expect company.”

Tsuna has a sinking feeling in his stomach, and watches Hibari scratch the top of the green hedgehog’s head.

At least Hibari’s cannon fodder are the first line of defence...right? They won’t have to get involved...right?

* * *

Wrong. Oh, so wrong. Why did Tsuna expect anything less?

The entire restaurant is abruptly woken up when the building shakes early in the morning. Tsuna squeals and falls out of bed, half expecting an earthquake – only to hear the sounds of Brother screaming ‘Extreme!’ from outside. When he risks walking out his room, he spots Mukuro quite literally jumping out a second story window with Ghastly at his side, a look of glee on his face, and both Hayato and Takeshi speed past him and bolt down the stairs, box animals and Pokemon nipping at their heels. Tsuna gives a long, deep moan, before picking Natsu up, planting him on his shoulder, and tentatively following them down.

When he makes it down to the restaurant, he immediately wants to turn 180 and head back up the stairs, because there’s a giant gaping _ hole _ in the restaurant’s wall.

At the side, Magikarp is quivering in fear at the bottom of his tank, and Tsuna can both see and hear fire, water, thunder and every other technique one could expect a Pokemon to know. He and Natsu turn to look at each other in dismay, and silently agree to head upstairs. They’re still in the pyjamas for crying out loud – his family have this well in hand.

Unfortunately, before he can make good on that plan, there’s a firm hand on his other shoulder, and he squeaks as Tsuyoshi pushes him towards the door, his Honedge quivering in anticipation in front of them.

“Come on Tsuna, sooner this is over, sooner that chaos entity _leaves_,” Tsuyoshi mutters.

He slams the door open, and there’s a Vongola quality war going on outside, his family deep in the throng along with Club Namimori members, all facing a collection of people in either suits or leather jackets.

It says a lot about Tsuna’s life that this is nowhere near the weirdest thing he’s ever had to witness before 8 in the morning.

Tsuyoshi immediately joins the fray, the Honedge slamming into the legs of a weird humanoid mime-like Pokemon and dropping him to the floor. Eevee and Uri are clawing anyone who gets near them, while Mukurowl and Kojiro are flying high, and Brother has essentially commandeered his fighting Poke-army to protect the hole in the restaurant. However, he doesn’t see or hear Hibari yet – he can’t possibly be sleeping through this?

There’s another noise behind him, and Ursaring knocks him to the floor, heading straight towards a large tiger-striped dog. A quick glance back at the house thankfully shows that Kyoko has not followed her bodyguard down, and is cheering from the window, Fuuta at her side.

“Morning Tsuna!” she chimes, as if this is something she sees every day. Tsuna gives her a weak wave back.

He spends a crucial few seconds wondering if he can slip behind the fighting wall, when a ball of red and white rolls into view, and his intuition goes _ wild. _Tsuna shrieks, but can’t react in time before the Pokemon explodes. Natsu yowls, ripped off his shoulder and thrown to the side, while Tsuna goes flying, and crashes into the shallows of the lake.

“Hieee...” he whines, and freezes a few minutes later when he feels something brushing against his back. He whips his head around – and relaxes when he realises it’s just Magikarp, who has swam through his tunnel to check on his no-good owner.

“Ah, you need to stay away Magikarp,” Tsuna begs. “It’s not safe.”

The fish splashes and glugs, looking worried for him even as Tsuna gets back to his feet and towards the riot. But before he can fully recover, he feels something ominous staring from the right. When he turns, there’s a vicious looking Pokemon glaring at him, a manic grunt in black pointing at him in frantic panic.

Oh, that’s the guy whose snake he petrified. Oops.

“Get him Magmar!” he howls. The Pokemon steps forward, it’s mouth opening, and shooting a fireball in his direction.

“Hieee!”

He falls back into the water, but the Magmar just walks closer. In the distance, he can vaguely hear Natsu roaring, and a panicked ‘Tenth’ between the random yelling, but he’s too far away. Tsuna yelps, curling up as the Magmar starts getting closer.

Weren’t Pokemon only supposed to attack other Pokemon? This sucks!

Suddenly, there’s light coming from the lake, and when his enemies look over, he follows suit – to see Magikarp jumping up and down, becoming a shining beacon.

“Oh crap!” the grunt screams, but Tsuna can only stare as Magikarp’s body starts expanding up...and up.

His jaw drops when the light fades, and he’s looking up at a brutally fierce looking dragon-serpent the size of a two story house.

“Oh crap...” someone else agrees, and the part of his brain currently not gibbering in fear recognises it as Gokudera.

The only one not panicking is the dragon-serpent, who opens its mouth, and erupts like the worlds most powerful hose, sending a high powered spray of water directly at the Magmar, its owner, and then the closet group attacking.

When it dies down, nearly everyone, friend and foe, is on the ground, looking a little dazed. 

Tsuna is gaping like like a fish, and flinches when he feels the creature lower itself down, pushing at Tsuna’s back, coaxing him back up. He’s fairly certain the only reason he can bring himself to grab the blue scales and use the support to get to his feet without passing out is the shock.

Blue-Magikarp-Dragon-Thing is rubbing it’s face against his body, purring slightly, but Tsuna’s focus is on the group starting to recover, getting back to wet, sodden feet. However, the only Pokemon getting up easily are the clear water types. And Tsuna winces when he sees a Blastoise – one of the few Pokemon he can recognise on sight due to the lake – hoisting his partner up before locking eyes on Tsuna.

Great. Round 2. Fun.

“Can’t we all just talk about this?” Tsuna whines weakly. The Blastoise rumbles, and his partner raises a hand – before collapsing to the ground, revealing Hibari with a raised tonfa.

“Oi! Where the hell have you been-byon?” Ken snarls from his collapsed position, his ditto at his side. Hibari doesn’t answer, and merely smashes a few more skulls as he approaches Tsuna. The Blastoise reaches for him, but is forced back by Kusakabe punching him back.

Hibari pauses directly in front of Tsuna, eyes flitting up Magikarp’s new form and giving an approving smile.

“Good work, Small Animal,” he greets, and Tsuna suddenly realises there’s a Pokemon he’s never seen on Hibari’s shoulder. Green and white, looking something like a cross between a dog and a deer.

“Um, Hibari...what is all this?” Tsuna whimpers.

“A final necessity,” Hibari offers, and turns his head when he hears Blastoise break free from Kusakabe and aim it’s turrets in their direction.

“Hmph. Tsunayoshi, go.”

There’s a happy sounding grunt from the creature on his shoulder, and Tsuna’s eyes widen as ‘Tsunayoshi’ jumps up and _ flies _ towards it’s target.

“Eh? It...did Tsunayoshi evolve?” Tsuna asks, finally stepping out the water. Hibari, just a few feet away, just smirks.

“A Shaymin is a unique species that can transform. This is Tsunayoshi’s ‘sky’ form.”

Tsuna stills, and turns to look at the smug ex-prefect.

“Sky form.”

The Shaymin then roars, starts to glow, and the Blastoise gets thrown back by a collection of seeds shooting into his shell at high speeds.

“Hn. It’s very effective. Tsunayoshi is usually a lot more battle capable when he uses it. Excuse me.”

With that little bombshell, Hibari starts stalking towards the remaining human enemies, his tonfa’s gripped in his hands, and Tsuna feels his head dropping into his own, laughing pathetically at the irony.

Behind him, his other problem is already tugging at his pyjama top, and he absent-mindedly offers his arm to scratch the scales again.

* * *

Now that Hibari’s back on scene, it’s almost laughably easy to take out the remaining opponents. By the time the police arrive, the men still conscious are practically begging the officers to arrest them. Which does result in Hibari being ‘invited’ to the station to have a conversation about appropriate force – Mukuro quite literally falls the floor laughing at that little titbit – while Tsuyoshi, having been knocked out from the earlier water blast, takes one look at the dragon scratching his head against a white faced Tsuna’s entire body, and rounds on Gokudera.

“WHAT IS THAT?”

Gokudera opens his mouth, then shuts it again. Tsuyoshi goes a rather impressive shade of red, and storms towards him.

“Hayato...”

Gokudera gives a nervous smile.

“So, funny story regarding Magikarps…”

“What. Did. I. Say?” Tsuyoshi snarls, and Gokudera drops all pretenses.

“But Tsuna _really_ wanted it!” Gokudera defends, slightly high pitched.

“We had one rule in this house!”

“How could I tell him no? I didn’t think it would ever evolve! I even put an everstone in his tank to make sure!”

“So...what exactly is it?” Takeshi asks, cocking his head and analysing it. The answer comes from Fuuta, still watching everything from the upper window.

“Gyarados!” he calls. “It’s ranked pretty high on the ‘List of Pokemon that Can Destroy a City.”

“Oh that’s just-wait.”

Tsuyoshi turns on his heel and points a finger accusingly.

“You knew about this?”

Fuuta immediately eeps and vanishes from the window. Tsuna just stares down at his city-destroying Pokemon, that’s making puppy dog eyes at him.

Gyarados, huh?

Well, at least they have the lake to keep him in.

* * *

While Gyarados's evolution did help Tsuna out, it’s pretty clear the Pokemon didn’t think about the long term effects of this. He bats against his now hilariously small water tunnel rather despondently when the group all head back inside, only to start shuffling onto the land. The giant creature eventually rests his head inside the hole in the restaurant wall, snuffling a little as he settles in place. He’s long enough that his tail is still in the lake, but seems happy enough out of the water to remain where he is. Tsuyoshi is pointedly not looking in his direction whenever he’s in the kitchen, and Tsuna thinks it’s probably better for his own health if he avoids the man for now.

Besides, once Hibari has been released from police custody, he gathers the inhabitants of the restaurant together for his true reason for returning, and that drops a rung in Tsuna’s priorities. He can only gape at the ex-prefect, the others looking equally confused.

“You want us to what?”

“Caretake for additional Pokemon,” Hibari repeats. “While I see no reason I cannot maintain care for all I collect, officials are getting...irritating.”

At his side, the Wigglytuff starts snickering, and Tsuna tries to keep his brain from wondering what antics Hibari got up to.

“I do not trust scientists,” Hibari explains. “Tsunayoshi is proof for that. So I will make my own arrangements. I trust you received my delivery?”

As if summoned, his men retrieve the box, and Gokudera’s eyes light up at the sight of the Poke-Transfer module.

“I still can’t believe you found one,” he squeaks. “How did you get your hands on a teleporter!”

Hibari just smirks, and Tsuna remembers that he has decimated at least one criminal organisation that worked with Pokemon, so is probably better off not asking.

“I have bought the neighbouring land to the lake, and intend to open up a Pokemon daycare,” Hibari explains. “In the future, I will transfer all additional Pokemon to this address, and send you funds from my winnings in order to feed and maintain them. I trust that the Small Animal will ensure their care.”

It’s as much a compliment as it is a threat, and Tsuna starts frantically waving his arms in a plea for him to slow down.

“Hiee! What makes you think I’m responsible enough to do this?”

In reply, Hibari turns his head and looks out the giant hole, where Gyarados is snoozing quite soundly.

“You evolved a Magikarp into a Gyarados without a single attempt at training,” Hibari says. “You will be acceptable.”

“With all due respect, those daycares require a lot of manpower,” Tsuyoshi warns him, and taking charge of the conversation. “Even if you get approval, this restaurant comes first. Exactly where do you think we’re going to find the people to run this?”

Hibari blinks, and points an elegant finger to the right. They all follow it-

-To the very eager looking group of pompadour wearing grunts.

“Oh. Yeah, that works,” Tsuyoshi agrees.

* * *

A month later, ‘Namimori Daycare’ opens up, and Hibari chooses to leave Ryohei-the-Scorbunny as it’s first member, citing that Brother might be an idiot, but does have talents in the training of fighting Pokemon. But he's quickly joined my several more in quick succession, to the glee of Club Namimori.

“We’re Pokemon babysitters,” Tsuna mumbles from the lake shoreline just a few months later, Yamamoto and Chrome at his side, watching Gyarados investigate a handful of new water Pokemon Hibari sent over. Natsu, still a fan of the now giant Magikarp, can just be made out from his perch on top of the Pokemon’s head. “How did this happen?”

“Eh, I don’t think too many people are complaining,” Takeshi offers from his side, tossing leftovers to the dogs at his side. “Gokudera barely leaves that building now. Too enamoured with that device.”

“I think Mukuro and the other’s enjoy the work too,” Chrome says.

Tsuna nods in agreement. He wouldn’t have pegged Pokemon as therapy animals, but the Estrano survivors do seem to bond with the new arrivals more than he would have expected. If they’re not at the restaurant, his family are helping Hibari’s minions. It’s gotten a lot busier too, since Gokudera convinced Keith to talk Hibari into opening the daycare to other trainers. Plenty of Rhyme city natives quite like the idea of their Pokemon being in their home town, and not in Professor based care. The additional income is also welcome – and finally got Tsuyoshi to stop glaring in Gokudera’s direction when Gyarados had a new place to stay and stopped trying to squeeze through the newly repaired window.

“Hey! Morning Sawada! Yamamoto! Chrome!”

They look up to see Ryohei running towards them, most of his entourage waiting by the restaurant, and only tailed by Hibari’s Scorbunny, whose holding a newspaper. The Pokemon has quite enjoyed bringing it into the restaurant, stopping the resident Pokemon from grabbing it.

“Morning Brother! Morning Ryohei.”

The Scorbunny and the boxer both grin, and the Pokemon hands the paper over with a flourish. The dogs at Takeshi’s side all growl, but don’t try to steal it from Tsuna’s hands.

(They’d tried once, in view of Gyarados. Tsuyoshi made it very clear if they tried again they’d be living in the daycare until the restaurant was repaired again).

Tsuna smiles as Takeshi starts tending to his partners, and then glances at the front cover of the newspaper. Apparently, some researchers discovered something regarding an ancient Pokemon, and were bringing it to Rhyme.

“Huh,” he says. “I wonder what a ‘Mew’ is...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At least Tsuna managed to avoid fighting God this time around! Hope you enjoyed.
> 
> Hibari's Pokemon and their names:  
Kusakabe - Wigglytuff  
Dino - Mudsdale  
Tsunayoshi - Shaymin  
Hayato - Skitty  
Takeshi - Slyveon  
Ryohei - Scorbunny  
I-Pin - Pachirisu


End file.
